drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Phaedra Eskarne
Name: Phaedra Eskarne Age: 182 Place of Birth/Raising: Cairhien City, Cairhien Physical Description: Phaedra is a short woman with deep green eyes and dark brown straight hair with light gray streaks at her temples. She usually wears her hair in a long tail that she ties on the top of her head, giving her sharp face an even sterner appearance. Phaedra has a slender figure with soft curves which she hides in high cut dresses that make her appear taller than she is. Phaedra finds her Ajah color fitting for most of her moods and often wears gray in different tones. Sometimes black or even deep blue, but never anything light. = Character History = Phaedra was born in a lower noble house in Cairhien as the oldest of four siblings. She was raised to study art and history as her mother worked in the Great Library in Cairhien. Her father owned several houses, shops and two inns in the center of the city and the house had several servants who were at the family’s back and call. Phaedra used to be a cheerful young woman who enjoyed her life and studies, planned to marry a good husband who would allow her her own life when an Aes Sedai asked to speak with her father. Tomaz Eskarne let the Sister enter and they spoke for several hours when Phaedra was asked to join them, she was curious what this was about when her father explained the sister wanted to be shown around the Great Library. Phaedra showed the Sister around and after an hour of explaining and showing, she asked about the life in the Tower. The Sister told her she was a Brown who studied ancient history and searched the world for remnants of that old history. The Great Library was just one of the places she visited. Phaedra was intrigued and asked more and more. She was 17 years old by then and the Sister was invited to stay a few days more so she could study in Cairhien. On the day of her departure Rainelle asked Phaedra to her room and asked her if she could test the woman. Phaedra agreed and the Sister then told her she could learn to channel and this was her opportunity to join the White Tower and after her training, travel all over the world and study. The young woman was excited and asked the Sister if she could do so and then rushed to her family to tell them that. Her mother was excited, her father disappointed as he had found a young man who would fit her. But Phaedra’s stubborn mind was made up and she joined the Brown to the Tower soon after. She was a good student and she stayed in novice white for seven years, her Arches showed her what her greatest fears were, and it took her a few months to understand that she had those fears in herself. That it was not a punishment to her and as an Accepted Phaedra learned more about herself and her role in the Tower. She studied with the Browns a lot but could not grasp a single task of studies, to this Accepted studies were meant to get you to a point where you could use it. Not just study to learn more and be more educated. She studied with the Blue for a while and even found a Cause for herself. Then she came into contact with a Gray sister and for a year she was the personal assistant to this Sister in chores, helping with lessons and doing studies for her. As the days progressed and Phaedra became stronger in the One Power she realized she had to think about which path to take. Her initial idea had always been to go Brown but she could not agree with a life of studies just to know more and gain more knowledge for the Tower. The Blue Cause was too rigid for Phaedra, she disliked how there was so much she could do and was intrigued by the voice of reason she found in a classmate who aspired the White. Yet her own voice of reason was not as clear and rational as the Whites were supposed to be, Phaedra felt she needed to use knowledge, a cause, reason and her own strength to build in the structure of the Tower. And thus she chose the Gray Ajah on the day she was tested. The Gray Ajah has been her home ever since, Phaedra has spent years of studying for her task. Then she went off to Cairhien to refresh her knowledge and work there as a Judge in several matters. People came to know her as a reasoning woman who studied every detail of a conflict and took her time to come up with anything. Be it a clear cut answer or an elaborate speech, Phaedra felt she needed to see all sides before making her mind up. She enjoys to study a problem, then use rigid logic on it to determine the solution. Phaedra uses her heart as a way to see the human side in a problem. To know the answer to the equation does not make you solve the problem. In a way Phaedra’s Cause is to seek out the heart of a problem and then try to reason it out. Her personality is very private; she likes to leave who she is out of the discussion. In debates she can be quite passionate but tries to be mostly reasoning. She can identify with a problem or a point of view and not hold it to heart. She could reason herself into enforcing a solution she would never apply to herself as she leaves her own passions and personal ideas at the doorstep. Her weak point is that she is quite stubborn and sometimes feels the inner struggle of doing a good job and enforcing what she feels is right. Yet she never enforces herself on anyone, rather would she see her own views as personal and thus not fit for the debate to solve an issue. Justice stands very high for this Gray and true Justice is blind to personal judgment. Her weak side is that her work is so ingrained in her personality that it is hard for her to be social outside of her work. Phaedra has never bonded a Warder because she finds it quite difficult to share that much of herself with another person. She is a Gray Sister first and a woman second. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Gray Ajah Bios